Kiss Me Thru The Phone
by limetta
Summary: A series of Oneshots featuring the GG couples. Told through the eyes of the boys, 'cause they miss their baby girls. ABANDONED 8.3.09
1. Dan and Serena

**AN: As disgustingly main-steam as it may be, I adore the song and I love the idea of couples behaving all cutesy like that. So, this is going to be around 4-5 fairly short Oneshots centered around my favorite couples. Enjoy, and reviews keep me going!**

**Still looking for a beta!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned gossip girl, Georgina and Blair would forget their differences, team up, come out of nowhere and kick Elle into Tuscany.  
**

_

* * *

Baby, you know that I miss you,  
I wanna get with you tonight,  
But I cannot baby girl,  
And that's the issue,  
Girl you know I miss you,  
I just wanna kiss you,  
But I can't right now,  
So baby kiss me through the --_

For the first time in his life, Dan Humphrey enjoyed a mainstream hip-hop song enough to set it as his personal ring tone. After knocking over a de-caf cappuccino and succeeding in soaking three of his most expensive textbooks in Starbuck's finest brew, the Brooklynite managed to grab his singing Samsung before it hit the ground. Knowing fully well who the caller would be (thank god for customizing jingles) a smile graced his mouth before he even clicked 'talk.'

"Morning, S."

"S? When do _you_ of all people, call me S?" Laughed a bubbly blonde from the other end of the line.

"Just doing my best to make you feel at home." Dan chirped, balancing the phone between his shoulder and head as he attempted to mop up the brown water presently seeping through the covers of his three current bibles; Literature, Chemistry and Political Sciences.

"Speaking of which, I won't be..." Serena's earlier bright voice faltered slightly.

Noticing the hint of hesitation seeping through, Dan imagined that over 1000 miles away, she must have been curling a lock of sunny blonde hair around her finger, biting her bottom lip while figuring out how to say it, whatever it was. The Yale undergrad decided to venture.

"Won't be....?"

"Coming home."

"...Oh." _Real subtle, Humphrey._ He mentally scolded himself. Dan hated to think of himself as clingy, but really now. After not seeing the love of your life for over 3 months, reserving a table at a resteraunt that costs as much as your yearly tutition and spending several weeks thinking of an original way to present a diamond ring as bright as the lady who helped him pick it out; who wouldn't be upset.

"Dan, I'm sorry. I really am. It's just, Poppy is having this huge gala down here. I tried to get out of going, but then she sprung the whole New Year's favor thing on me, and Blair's flying in, so will Kati and Penelope and-" Serena continued to ramble on and forth in her apologetic tone.

"No, no. It's fine. It was just going to be dinner anyway. Nothing big." _Not like I was going to ask you to spend the re-_

"Oh, I knew you would understand! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Dan!" Even over the phone, he could sense her beaming smile, interrupting him from his thought. Well, it's not like he was ever able to fully digest the idea anyway, it was too surreal, too perfect. Besides, he would much rather hear the sound of her voice than dwell on some 'will she, or won't she' prospect, that _may_ have had his blood stopping.

"Anytime, S." He smirked relishing her socialite nickname, knowing that if she were in reach of him, he would be on the receiving end of playful swatts.

Bubbling laughter once again filled his ears, and he abandoned the idea that any of his books could be saved. "We have to meet up though! Next weekend?"

"Saturday?" He replied, marking the date in on his weekly planner.

"It's a deal. Bye, love you! Mwah!"

"Mwah." Dan replied, smacking his lips against the Blackberry Storm.

He flipped the phone shut, and shoved it into his pocket, left with a desk full of soggy papers, an empty Starbucks container, several stares from customers and a dorky smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chuck and Blair

**AN: This didn't turn out how I wanted it to, but I felt like posting something. (: Hope you enjoy, and critiques are loved. All mistakes are mine, but a beta recommendation is adored, I haven't figured out how to work the beta-search thing on here, haha.  
**

**Disclaimer: Go ahead and sue me. You'll get an old, broken laptop, a Samsung Slider, and an antique iPod nano, 1st gen. As well as a crap load of Forever 21 clothes. Which all belong to my parents, technically. I don't own GG. (:  
**

**

* * *

**

_Baby, I've been thinking lately_

_So much about you, everything about you_

_I like ya, I love ya_

_Kissing you in public_

_Thinking nothing of it_

_Roses by the dozen_

_Talking on the phone_

_Baby you're so sexy, your voice so lovely_

Chuck Bass hated Soulja Boy. Due to his lack of ability to 'crank that' and his failure to learn how to 'superman that ho', he had decided that anything that he was incompetent at, it was simply not worth his time. Then he had decided that one particular song had some sort of meaning to him. The butterfly kind of meaning. So, in a moment of idiocy, he set it as his girlfriend's ring tone.

Now he was hearing it 24/7. Not that he likes it or anything.

"Hello?" The 18 year old billionaire flipped open his phone, if not but an effort to shush the ringing. _Right_.

"Chuck Bass, I hate you."

The words aren't strangers to him. He's heard them more times than he can count, and he can count as high as his trust fund. The only time they actually had an effect was when they were spoken from perfect, pouty lips. But he knew she didn't mean it.

"Love you too, stranger."

"I mean it. I hate you. _Hate_." The petite brunette on the other side of the phone stressed the last word, enunciating every syllable.

Leaning back in his office chair, Chuck simply smirked. "I know."

"It's Valentine's day."

"Is it?" He grinned, a sarcastic tone to his voice. Like he would forget.

"And, once again, I am alone. _Alone_. On fucking Valentine's day. Explain yourself."

"...I love you?" Chuck's voice turned up innocently at the end.

"Nice try."

"Thank you." He grinned, voice laced with smarm.

Then he heard the click and a dial tone on the other line.

_Shit._ So she was pissed now. Well, now all he had to do was turn on the ol' Bass charm. All the way from Tokyo. _Easy._

Chuck pushed his rolling chair away from the desk, and leaned back, his fingers pressing the #2 on his speed dial. It took her five rings to pick up.

"I'm not talking to you, Bass."

"Then why did you pick up?" He was sure that she would be able to hear his smirk all the way in New York.

"Ugh. You're impossible." She growled. Sensing Blair's I'm-hanging-up-so-fuck-you-Bass vibe, he felt slight pull at his heart.

"Wait. Blair. I'm sorry." Two rare (and one not so rare) words escaped from his lips. "I want to be there with you. I really do."

"But you have to work. I know how tiring it must be to be screwing the Harajuku girls." Ouch. Ice Queen never really left.

Using Chuck Bass's teenage years to guilt trip him? _Low blow, Waldorf._ He made a mental note to leave the top buttons of his shirt undone for the next twenty charity gala's they attended.

"You know that's not happening, has never happened, and never will happen. Ever."

"I can totally keep tabs on you from another continent."

Chuck rolled his eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips from her insecurity. "What happened to trusting me?"

"What happened to not abandoning me on the most romantic day or the year?" As the slight traces of loneliness became evident in her comeback, he felt a ripple of guilt surge through him. Pressing his feet against the desk further, the front two wheels of his chair rose, and Chuck's voice softened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, sincerity washing through him. "I miss you. So much. I'll be back on Monday, and we can have our own Valentine's day. Victrola day."

The chuckle on the other line mirrored his smile, he was on his way to forgiveness. Pushing his feet against the table even harder, he decided to appeal to the qualities of Blair Waldorf that he loved best.

"I got you a pre-" _Crash._

"Chuck? Chuck? Are you okay?" Grabbing his phone, and rubbing his head, Chuck Bass quickly stood up from the floor and dusted himself off.

_Nothing happened. That wasn't me. _

"CHUCK BARTHOLOMEW BASS!" A shrill voice sounded from the Blackberry.

"Sorry. I just...I mean, Steven fell off of his chair. Can you believe the idiot?" He scoffed, brushing off the dust from his blazer.

He could almost hear the knowing smile. "Didn't you ever hear about the six legs on the floor rule, Basshole?" She teased.

"You mean Steven." He corrected.

"Steven, of course." Sarcasm couldn't have sounded sexier. "Now what were you saying? Something about a present?"

"Yes. A pre-Victrola day gift, if you will."

"Which is...?"

"Patience, virtue." He bit out cockily. "More of an incentive for you to miss me when I come home." He smirked, held the phone away from him mouth and blew a kiss into it. "Love you, Waldorf."

"Hate you, Bass."

"I know."

Just as he was about to hang up, Chuck heard the smack of Chanel-glossed lips and grinned.


End file.
